


Let's Try Something New

by hellaxclifford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaxclifford/pseuds/hellaxclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been wanting to spice things up a little, but Louis has been hesitant. One night they decide to go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @wtflluke

"Are you sure about this?" Louis asked as he tightened the rope, binding Harry's hand to the bed post. 

"Yes, please" Harry responded desperately, anticipating what was to come. You see, Harry and Louis had been together for quite some time now; however, they had never been very adventurous in bed. That was going to change tonight. Harry, being the submissive he is, had always had a thing for pain. He brought up cock torture to Louis, but Louis was hesitant. He knew Harry liked things like that, but he didn't want to hurt him. After weeks of pleading, Harry was finally going to get his way. 

Louis walked to the other side of the bed, tying Harry's other hand tightly. Harry was already getting aroused by the slight burn of the ropes around his wrists. He tried pulling on them to make sure he was unable to escape. The tug of the rope against his tender flesh made him ache. He was already naked, laying across the red silk sheets of their kind sized bed. His hard cock laying against his stomach leaking precum. Louis looked Harry up and down. He looked amazing. His tan skin contrasting against the dark red of the sheets, his tousled hair, his glowing green eyes, and his thick cock. Louis didn't think it could get any better than that. 

"Uhh Lou please I need you" Harry panted desperately from the bed. 

"Shut up slut. I'll take care of you when I'm ready" Louis snapped. 

Harry moaned quietly at the name. He loved when Louis talked to him like that in bed. It only made his dominance against Harry seem stronger, and Harry loved the idea of being overpowered by him.

Louis took a few more minutes to just look at Harry. To take in all of his beautiful features. He then undressed himself and crawled onto the bed, between Harry's legs. 

"Spread your legs now." Louis told Harry so that he could get a glimpse at his tight, pink rosebud. Louis blew cool air onto Harry's hole, watching in flutter. The teasing was killing Harry. He needed more. He needed Louis to touch him, kiss him, anything. 

Louis finally touched Harry's ass. He slowly kneaded the soft flesh, eliciting a moan from Harry. Louis slowly inched his face closer and closer to where Harry wanted him, but stopped to plaster kisses along his thighs. The teasing was torture in itself. If the night continued on like this, Harry had no idea how he'd make it; however, Harry was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he suddenly felt what he had been longing for. Louis had licked a flat strip up Harry's hole. Harry groaned at the sensation. Louis continued working at his hole, changing between flat licks and circling his tongue around the younger boy's hole. When he had felt like he teased Harry enough, he inserted his tongue and moaned. 

The combination of his tongue and the vibrations from Louis' moan had Harry wanting to come embarrassingly early. 

"Lou 'm close - ah - can't h-hold it much longer" Harry stammered out. 

Louis sped up that pace of his tongue. Thrusting harshly into Harry's hole. 

"Go on babe, come for me. Want to see your pretty cock squirt. Say my name when you come. You know I love that. Reminds you that I am the only one that can please you like this."

The combinations of Louis words, the tight burn of the rope, and Louis going back to work on his hole had Harry overwhelmed and he couldn't hold back any longer. 

"Uhh uh LOUIS" Harry shouted as his climax took over. Louis held Harry's shaking thighs and continued to tongue fuck his hole at a fast pace. Harry was panting as he came down from his high. His cock and hole were beginning to become sensitive, but Louis showed no sign of stopping any time soon. 

"Lou, please, can't take much more" Harry stated.   
Louis lifted his head from Harry's hole "aww com'n babe we've just started. There's a lot more to come". 

Harry groaned. He didn't know how much more he could take; however this is what he wanted.  
Louis began pumping Harry's sensitive cock. It never got the chance to go all the way down after his orgasm. Louis pumped his hand up and down Harry's shaft, occasionally flicking his wrist and running his thumb over Harry's leaking tip. Once Harry was fully hard, Louis reached across the bed into the drawer of the night stand. He had pulled out a cock ring and placed it around Harry's cock and balls. The cool temperature of the metal caused Harry to shiver in delight. He loved when Louis used cock rings on him. It allowed Louis to have more control over him. He loved having to wait to orgasm until Louis wanted it. 

After Louis placed the ring around Harry, he got off the bed and left the room. Harry was confused, but didn't question it. When Louis returned, he was carrying what looked to be a rather large dildo, around 2 inches wide and 8 inches long. Harry had never seen this one, so it must be new.   
Without saying a word, Louis lubed up the dildo and rammed it into Harry's tight hole without prep. 

Harry wanted to scream out in shock and pain, but he loved the burn. The ache in his ass as the dildo tore him in half was amazing. 

Louis suddenly got off the bed and went over the the dresser. Harry whined. He need Louis to move the dildo. Just having it sit in him was torture. It was so close to his prostate, but Harry couldn't get it to reach on his own. Louis rummaged through the top drawer. He pulled something out, but Harry couldn't see what it was.

Harry let out a pornographic moan when the dildo suddenly started vibrating at the strongest speed.   
"Feels good doesn't it babe" Louis questioned teasingly.

"Uhh yes it feels so good" Harry half moaned.   
Louis continued thrusting the dildo in and out of Harry's tight hole at a fast speed until the boy spoke up. 

"Lou please I'm going to come again" Harry mumbled out with his face pressed into the pillow. The burn from the oversensitivity was still there, but the pleasure was beginning to overpower any pain he was feeling. 

"Not yet baby. I want to play with you a little longer." Louis said. 

He slowed down his thrusts and the vibration speed and pulled the toy out of Harry's hole. Once it was removed Harry clenched around the air, feeling empty. This feeling did not last long though because Harry's empty hole was soon filled with Louis cock. He began thrusting at a slow, torturous speed. 

"Please daddy I need it harder. I want to cum my cock hurts so much." Harry begged. 

"Not yet baby. You have to hold it a little longer." Louis stated, but picked up the speed at bit.   
Harry whined. The pleasure was becoming too much. He needed to cum. 

Louis continued thrusting and reached down to play with Harry's cock. He stroked it, matching the beats of his cock pumping in and out. Louis started to squeeze at Harry's balls a bit, eliciting a loud groan from Harry. 

"Is this what you wanted baby?" Louis questioned. "You want me to hurt this pretty little cock and balls?"

"Yes please daddy" Harry moaned. 

At that, Louis continued squeezing his balls with one hand and brought the other up the Harry's tip. He began squeezing it, making Harry whimper. The pain felt so good for him he needed more. Louis then proceeded to flick the tip of Harry's cock. This caused Harry to moan out "uGH yes Daddy do that again!" Louis repeated the action a few more times and it was all becoming too much for Harry. From Louis' continuous thrusts and his cock being manhandled, Harry needed to cum now. 

"Lou please I can't hold it anymore."  
So with that, Louis removed the cock ring without warning and began pumping Harry's cock and thrusting quickly. 

"Cum with me baby" Louis mumbled.   
Louis shot his load inside of the younger boys hole when he felt Harry's balls tightening and his ass clenching, and at the same time Harry sprayed all over himself. 

Louis continued his slow thrusts in order to ride out their orgasms. Once they were finished, Louis rolled off Harry and laid beside him. 

"Thank you daddy I've wanted that for a long time" Harry sleepily mumbled into Louis' shoulder.   
"You're welcome baby, anything for you."


End file.
